The Sensual Captain
by Tania-R
Summary: This story is rated M. Please don't read it if this rating offends you. You have been warned.


**The Sensual Captain**

Jack being Jack.

**Characters**: Tosh, Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Owen : _Mostly from Tosh's point of view_

**Rating: **M

* * *

Typing away on her computer, down in the depths of Torchwood, all blues and grays for surroundings, nothing much can be said for a nice working environment, but she could never have hoped to work in a place, or situation that couldn't be more exciting or challenging. She loved her job. Dealing with aliens and alien technology on a day to day basis was mind blowing, so was Jack. Captain Jack Harkness, her boss and very good friend. His booming laugh carried down to her as she sat typing. He was up stairs in the conference room, probably having a joke with Ianto. But knowing Jack he was probably laughing at one of his own filthy jokes, probably chatting to him about one of his ex lovers. God knows how many there are!! She can hear Jack's voice and Ianto's footsteps, getting louder. They were both coming down stairs. 

**Jack**: So I say to her.Darling you have to keep it down or your sister will hear us, and then she says to me, "Yeah, I better or she might want to join in."

Both of them burst out laughing.

She shakes her head with amusement. Her ever predictable Boss. She looks over at Gwen and sees her doing the same thing. Gwen sees her and they both share a knowing look.

Ianto looks at his watch and realizes he needs to be elsewhere and says so to Jack, Jack sends him off with a lingering kiss on his cheek.

She sees him staring at Gwen, and then he turns his attention to her. He walks over slowly with his hands in his pocket.

**Jack**: So, Tosh how is the translation going?

Almost done Jack she reply's still staring at the computer.

**Jack**: Do you think you will be done by the end of today.

His arm brushes slightly against her breast. He is standing intoxicatingly close.

I think so she tells him as she looks up at him. He is smiling and his eyes are twinkling, that could be because his gaze is on something slightly lower then her face. He looks back up into her eyes and down to her chest again. There was now a definite smirk on his lips, but you couldn't call it a smirk, Harkness doesn't smirk, the word smirk does not capture what he does to his lips when he is in that kind of mood. It is not intense enough. And he is not shy either. He knows damn well that she knows that he knows that he is looking down her top. That infuriating git of a Captain!

His voice is a lot lower when he speaks

**Jack: **Nice blouse Toshiko……..very nice

Both Gwen and Owen snort into their work. He laughs out loud when he hears them.

He then strolls along to his next victim.

He places his hand on Owen's back as he talks to him. Gently stroking him in slow round circles. They talk about Weevil anatomy and the best way to sedate them for experimentation. Yuk!

**Jack: **You see the thing about giving them morphine is that it gives them a two hour erection! I don't know how but morphine causes the blood to accumulate in the penis and for some reason it doesn't drain back out for a couple of hours.

**Owen: **Lucky sods

This makes everyone in the room laugh.

**Jack: **Oh Owen, you really do need a good shag don't you?

**Owen: **Are you offering Jack?

**Tosh and Gwen: **OWEN!!! But they were both laughing

**Jack: **Any time my dear boy, any time.

**Tosh: **Jack, isn't there anyone you would refuse?

She just couldn't help asking that question. Jack was the most openly sexually active person in every sense of the word she had ever met. Usually men like that made her sick but In Jack's case (he was into men, women, aliens and god knows what else) it was another endearing characteristic to his irresistible charm. She just loved him. They all did.

He spun on his heel and walked slowly towards her with a predatory look in his eyes

**Gwen: **Ohh, watch out Tosh.

Tosh gulped a bit when she could feel his warmth standing behind her desk.

Placing both hands on the top of her chair he bent over so his mouth was just beside her ear.

**Jack: **To refuse anyone would be a crime. If they want it my love I am more than willing to give it. Now tell me. You are breathing heavily, even panting, what would you do if I just picked you up slammed you against the wall and had my way with you?

Tosh turned her head to look at him; he was staring intently at her with that same twinkle in his eyes.

**Tosh: **You know Jack she said, giggling. I could make a fortune with a sexual harassment suit.

**Ianto: **Don't be daft love, everyone in Torchwood has been sexually harassed by Jack.

Laughter from 5 people rang out through out Torchwood.

Then there was a strangled cry and a loud cursing of "SHIT"!

Owen had fallen out of his chair.

Tosh and Gwen screamed out with laughter, slightly alarming Jack and Ianto.

Cursing with the "Shit", "Fuck" and the "Bloody chair" Owen grumbled his way back up.

Ianto walked over to help.

Tosh and Gwen were still laughing. Gwen was close to crying.

**Jack: **Careful now Gwen, don't forget to breath.

**Gwen: **Owen you bloody twat are you alright.

**Owen: **Oh thanks for your concern Gwen, you too Tosh

**Tosh: **yes, my heart bleeds for you Owen.

Jack snorted while he walked back towards the stairs

**Jack: **Ok back to work people, no one leaves while they still have things to do,  
Gwen I want that profiling done on Mr and Mrs McFrigil, Owen stop rubbing your ass and get back to work on the Weevil. Tosh Translation and Ianto my good man how about a round of coffee.

**Ianto**: Yes sir

**Jack : **Oh and Tosh

Everyone looked up and found Jack leaning against the balcony frame looking down on them.

**Jack: **I want you in my office as soon as you finish that translation.

**Tosh: **Oh shit.

* * *


End file.
